


All I Want For Christmas

by 7074lly_r4d1c4l



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7074lly_r4d1c4l/pseuds/7074lly_r4d1c4l
Summary: Cronus and Kankri are about to enjoy a wonderful Christmas together, until an accident turns it into a nightmare.





	

It was that time of year again. Lights and lit up trees filled the homes of every troll’s hive. Ever since the holiday, Christmas, was shown to them by their human companions, they took part in the fun. The streets were crowded with trolls singing carols and making different holiday foods at the many food stands lining the sidewalks. The smells of cookies and gingerbread flooded the streets, and everyone seemed to be happy. One couple in particular, was currently sitting in front of the fireplace and enjoying cups of hot cocoa.  
“Hey, Cr9nus? Did y9u want anything in particular f9r Christmas? I kn9w y9u usually make a small list f9r me, but I want to kn9w in advance s9 I have a 6etter idea 9n, 9ther things besides m9vies.”  
Kankri Vantas was cuddled up to his boyfriend, Cronus Ampora. The two had been together for quite a long time, and they did nothing but prove their love for each other each day of the year. Kankri looked up at Cronus with questioning eyes, awaiting an answer. Cronus always took a while to think of the things he wanted for Christmas.  
“Wvell, I’vwe alwvays wvanted one of those nice leather jackets at the shop dowvn the street, It’s kinda expensivwe though..” Cronus looked back at his lover, a slight amount of pleading in his eyes. They weren’t necessarily poor, but their money went towards more important things like rent and such.  
“Well, I’ll have t9 take a l99k then. Wh9 kn9ws, maybe I can aff9rd something like that f9r y9u.” Kankri smiled gently and a light blush dusted over his cheeks. He was so in love with this boy, and wanted nothing more than to be his husband. He almost melted when Cronus lit up with excitement, a wide smile spreading across his face. He was just so, cute!  
“Thank you Kanny! You alwvays knowv howv to make me happy.” Kankri blushed darker and chuckled lightly.  
“I w9uldn’t 6e a g99d 69yfriend if I didn’t.” Cronus leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Kankri’s cheek, his smile not fading one bit. Kankri turned to look out the window, seeing a couple snowflakes beginning to fall.  
“9h l99k Cr9nus! It’s sn9wing!” He placed his cup down, racing to the window. He opened the curtain further and looked out. He beamed and watched as the small white flakes gently flew down from the sky and hit the ground. He heard shuffling behind him and suddenly felt arms around his waist, a warm and bigger body pressed against his back. He looked up to see Cronus staring right back at him. He giggled a little and leaned back into his hold, placing his hands over the other’s.  
“Wvanna go outside? Wve can play around in it if ya wvant.” Cronus suggested with an all knowing smile. Kankri loves snow, and he never forgot. Every winter they went outside to play in the snow, no doubt.  
Kankri nodded with excitement and wiggled out of Cronus’ grip, jogging to get his coat. He slipped it on along with his boots, groaning as Cronus took his sweet time.  
“Hurry up! I wanna g9 9ut 6ef9re it st9ps!” He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m goin’.” Cronus chuckled and pulled on his boots, standing and going to the door. He opened it and stood aside.  
“Ladies first.” He grinned, knowing Kankri would get all huffy about it. He watched with a smirk as Kankri stomped outside.  
“I’m n9 w9man, Cr9nus. Y9u kn9w this.” Kankri immediately stopped talking, looking at the snow with a wide smile. He grabbed Cronus’ hand, and dashed out into the snow.


End file.
